mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Eureka Seven episodes
This is a list of episodes for the anime series Eureka Seven. The series ran for a total of fifty episodes, as well as a recap special titled "Navigation ray=out", which recaps the first half of the series. The first episode aired in Japan on April 17, 2005, and the final episode on April 2, 2006. The series was later picked up by Cartoon Network for the United States market and began airing on April 15, 2006. Cartoon Network aired the last episode on April 28, 2007, replacing Eureka's dialogue and the final scene with Axel and the children with the opening and ending themes. On May 6, 2007, they re-aired the episode with the original opening and ending content intact. Almost all of the series' episode titles correspond to real songs, composed by Japanese or foreign artists. Some of these have been stated to be intentional references (including "Blue Monday"), : | format = PDF | program = Japan Society | city = New York}} and other phrases previously only existed as song titles. However, it is unclear whether every episode title is intended as a musical reference. Episode list References to popular culture ;General * The series contains references to the first and second "summers of love". * The model number of the Gekko, SL-1200 Mk-II, is a reference to the Technics SL-1200 direct-drive turntable. * The concept of lifting is based on surfing. * The Compac in "Compac drive" refers to the early Chinese philosophical concept of Kon-paku (魂魄); these prononciations are in Japanese, but this reference is explicitly indicated by Chinese characters in the first episode. According to this concept, life activity is composed by two elements: "Kon" designates the soul (spiritual aspect of life) and "paku" its container (physical aspect of life). So, "Compac drive" (Kon-paku drive) probably means what ties these two elements. * Holland and Dewey are seen at various points throughout the series reading The Golden Bough of the anthropologist Sir James George Frazer. * It is possible that ray=out is a reference to David Carson's Ray Gun, a 90's music and lifestyle magazine. David Carson is also an adept surfer and an influential designer. * The two main technicians of the Gekkostate, Woz and Jobs, are named in reference to two of the founders of Apple Computer, Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak. * In episode 16, the mysterious house Renton discovers in his dream is a fairly accurate recreation of Frank Lloyd Wright's Fallingwater. * Episodes 16 ("Opposite View") through 19 ("Acperience 2") take place in the FAC-51 mining facility in a town or region named Hacienda. This is a reference to The Haçienda, the nightclub owned by Factory Records, which was also known as FAC-51. * In episode 20, the prison the Vodarac High Priest is being held at is called Dabu Ghraib, which is likely to be a reference to Abu Ghraib prison where there were reports of torture and humiliation of prisoners by the U.S. military shortly before the series was aired. * In episode 22, Ray mentions the name "Lloyd Wright," which is another reference to Frank Lloyd Wright. * In episode 22, the cover for King Crimson's album In the Court of the Crimson King can be seen as graffiti. * In episode 28, a 12" vinyl copy of "Get It By Your Hands" by Hiroshi Watanabe, a.k.a Quadra, is seen on the floor of Ray's room, shortly before a scene where it plays on the radio and is mentioned in dialogue. * In episode 30, Talho is carrying a copy of Maurice Maeterlinck's L'Oiseau Bleu. * The name of the research facility Tresor is based on the long standing German techno label of the same name. * In episode 36, Holland douses Renton with a yellow plastic bucket with "Keriron" (ケリロン) printed inside its bottom. This is a reference to the "Kerorin" (ケロリン) buckets, common in public bathhouses throughout Japan, which originated as an advertisement for Kerorin brand pain-relief medicine in 1963. The transposition of the characters in the name is an ordinary practice in anime when referring to a real brand name or logo; when Renton has a can of "Rersi" cola, for example, or when Gidget and Eureka eat "Smickers" bars. Omitting the brand name or logo is also found. In episode 14, Stoner's brand of cigarettes resemble a pack of Lucky Strike, showing only a red circle without the name. * In episode 39, the town in which the Gekkostate members play soccer is called Liverchester. This is a reference to a combining of the Merseybeat (Liverpool, Merseyside) and Madchester (Manchester) music styles and also a reference to the soccer teams Liverpool F.C and Manchester United, who are the two very prominent teams in English soccer. * In episode 42, Norb and Sakuya use their powers to reverse the barrier of the great wall in order to open a path for Renton and Eureka. They call this phenomenon Pororoca, which is a name given by Brazilian Indians to the tidal bore that sometimes runs up the Amazon River for kilometers, making it a famous surfing spot. * In episode 43, the book about Earth that Eureka is holding is authored by Bones. * In episode 44, Dominic and crew visit the city of Warsaw. Later it is revealed that the town is also coincidentally known as the "Joy Division". Warsaw was the name that the seminal rock group Joy Division went by in its beginnings. The term "doll" occasionally used to refer to Eureka, Anemone, and Anemone's potential replacements may also be a reference to the book that inspired the band's name, namely The House of Dolls. ** Incidentally, Warsaw is also the homeland of Renton in the movie. * In episode 49, Dewey's flagship is attacked by Holland, and a crewman reports in the damage that "the third bridge was destroyed," a reference to Space Battleship Yamato, where the third bridge of the titular ship existed only to be destroyed off-screen frequently. * AFX, Dewey's space ships that fire at the Coralians, are named after Aphex Twin, another British band on the same label as LFO. * Stoner's photograph, "Pacific State", is most likely a reference to 808 State's track "Pacific State", on the album Quadrastate. * The opening sequence to season one features a clip of Eureka and Renton holding hands in a pool of golden water, from a dream Renton has later in the series. This golden water bears a striking resemblance to a golden lake in the first few seconds of the music video for 808 State's track "Pacific State", on the album Quadrastate. Trivia *In episode 1, Renton loiters around Uno Ref Shop, signs of Uno Ref Shop can be seen during episode 23 at an airport and in the streets. *The first 3 episodes of Eureka Seven (Blue Monday, Blue Sky Fish, and Motion Blue) are commonly referred to as "The Blue Trilogy" or "The Blue Opening Trilogy" because each episode has the word "blue" in it, and they start off the series. * The epilogue of episode 50 shows Grandpa Axel Thurston looking at the family registration, which is dated April 2, 12006, corresponding to the air date of the final episode in Japan. * It is stated that Renton's journey takes a year (12004-5). The reason the series ends in 12006 is because of a one year time skip for the epilogue in Episode 50. * In episode 34, Moondoggie's pilot's license has dates of 1988 to 2005 on it, which should be in the range of 11988 to 12005. * Despite being the protagonist, Renton never meets the antagonist, Dewey, face-to-face (the closest he ever comes is in "Astral Apache"). Renton also meets Dominic face-to-face only once throughout the anime series, in episode 13, "The Beginning". * In the English dub of episode 20, the exhausted breaths heard from Renton and Holland are actually those of the original Japanese voice actors. * The original Adult Swim premiere of episode 50 (April 28) was aired with the regular opening and credits in place of Eureka's monologue and the epilogue of the show, respectively. The following Monday Adult Swim ran a bump on the air apologizing to viewers for the mix up, citing an error in their log, and re-aired the episode, uncut, the following Saturday, May 6. * Due to the nature and intensity of the graphic violence in episode 44, it was given a TV-MA-V rating when aired on swim. References * Eureka Seven Episodes it:Episodi di Eureka Seven